


Strawberry Stress-Relief

by sopheeaboo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Stress Relief, mayoi is a sweet and caring bf, oh reader is amab lol, you both love each other tons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopheeaboo/pseuds/sopheeaboo
Summary: Mayoi gives you head after a stressful day at work. That’s it.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Strawberry Stress-Relief

**Author's Note:**

> hi i don’t write smut much so sorry if this is a little off but!!! mayoi is cute as fuck so i figured i’d write a lil somethin for him. also, reader is hinted at being a producer but really it could be any job that has deadlines LMAOOO. anyways, hope u like it !!

You entered your dorm room quietly, setting your bags down on the floor. Work was awful, so much to do in so little time as always. Deadlines upon deadlines lingered in your mind, and you could feel the stress from them in your shoulders and back. It was almost painful. You desperately needed a break from it all. All you wanted to do was relax. 

Yeah, relax. That sounded nice.

You shut the door behind you and flopped onto your bed, slipping off your shoes in the process. Face down on a pillow, you began to scream. Not out of anger, though, you just needed to relieve the stress a little bit. So, you screamed.

Maybe a bit too loud.

Your dorm door burst open, and that made you REALLY scream. A boy in gloves and a purple braid rushed in your room. His expression was worrisome, and he was breathing heavily out of panic. His teal eyes scanned the room quickly, rushing towards you when they laid upon your scared face.

“(Y/N)! A-are you alright?! I heard you s-screaming! Did someone hurt you?!” The boy rushed over to you. You sat up, wondering who caused the sudden intrusion.

“Wh-Mayoi? Why’d you burst into my room like that?!” you questioned. Mayoi flinched as you raised your voice, but recovered quickly enough to answer.

“I thought you w-were in trouble...was I wrong?”

You sighed, breathing in deeply to regain calmness, “Look around, does it look like I’m in trouble?”

Mayoi held his hands to his head and whined, “O-oh god I messed up again! I-I-I’m so sorry! Please forgive me!” He was shaking, you noticed. A pang of guilt was felt in your chest. You didn’t mean to make him so anxious.

Softly, you reached toward Mayoi’s hands, pulling them away from his head. You rubbed the back of them with your thumbs gently. It was comforting, and you could hear his breath begin to even out. You smiled softly at Mayoi.

“Thank you for being concerned, but, really, I’m fine. I’ve just been...stressed lately.” You confessed, your lips turning into a thin line. Mayoi gave you another worried look. You gave him a half smile before silence fell between you two.

You lifted Mayoi’s hands up to your lips and kissed the back of them abruptly. He blushed profusely at the action, looking away from you. You smiled and brought him into a hug. So much affection made Mayoi malfunction, and he stood there, not knowing what to do. After a while though, he melted into your embrace and returned the hug. It was warm and soft like a blanket. Mayoi was so cozy, and his body pressed up against yours made you weak. He was hardly trembling, too. You felt a sense of pride at that. 

As you let go, you gazed up into his eyes. A hint of pure love was found in them among the worries and anxiety. Mayoi saw your stare and smiled at you lovingly. He was so beautiful, and you couldn’t hold yourself back from kissing his lips. He let out a little squeak, but soon melted into the kiss. You tasted a fruity flavor on Mayoi’s lips...strawberry. Yeah, it was strawberry. It was delicious, and you craved more. You placed your tongue against his lips, silently asking Mayoi if you could enter. He opened his mouth eagerly, letting your tongue inside. The inside of Mayoi’s mouth also tasted of strawberries. Perhaps he had one as a light snack? Whatever it was, it made you feel hot. Mayoi tasted delicious.

You broke away from the heated kiss, and a line of spit connected your and Mayoi’s lips together. He was panting, blush covering his face. The sight made you lick your lips, breaking the spit strand. Your eyes then wandered down Mayoi’s thin body. Unsurprisingly, you noticed a tent in his pants. That kiss must’ve done wonders since it was quite...large. Mayoi probably caught you staring, as he covered his face and shrank away a bit. You looked back up and moved closer to him. Holding his waist tightly with both hands, you rubbed circles into Mayoi’s hips.

“Are you...y’know...” You trailed off, gesturing towards Mayoi’s erection. He yelped and shut his eyes in embarrassment. You chuckled and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

You leaned into Mayoi’s ear, “I can help you with that, if you’d like.” you whispered.

Mayoi whined and panted some more, practically begging for you. He grasped onto your shirt to ground himself. Mayoi straightened himself out, and took some deep breaths.

“N-no, that’s okay. You’ve been stressed...I-I wouldn’t want to stress you out even more.” he stuttered, playing with his fingers. You understood completely, nodded and backed away. 

Suddenly, Mayoi grabbed onto your wrist. “W-wait!” You turned your head around to him. He fumbled with the hem of his shirt, looking down shyly.

“I don’t want you to help me...b-but maybe, I can help you.” He said. Blush found its way to your cheeks. Well, you were just thinking about ways to relax...

You at Mayoi and gave a firm nod. He smiled and slowly dropped to his knees. Mayoi grabbed the belt around your pants, unbuckling it way slower than you would’ve liked. 

Suddenly, you stopped him. “Ah, wait just a second.” You said. Mayoi was confused and slightly worried, but you just had to close your dorm door. You know, the one he almost broke trying to get in here. You locked it too, for good measure. 

Rushing back, you found Mayoi staring at you. His face was full of lust and excitement, and your pants tightened even more at the sight. God, he’s so cute when he’s on his knees for you. 

You gestured for him to continue, and he was snapped out of his gaze. Mayoi undid your belt at a faster pace this time. He was getting needy, you could tell. Mayoi unbuttoned your pants, sliding them down with your underwear. He stared at your aching dick with an almost hungry expression. His face was red with blush, and Mayoi bit his lip. You pet his head, signaling for him to take you in his mouth. He snapped back to reality again, and muttered an apology before diving in.

Mayoi licked from the base to the tip. The idol then touched your dick with a gloved hand. He rubbed your tip a little, giggling at your lustful expression. You let out a groan instinctively, and Mayoi let out a whine at the sound.

“F-fuck, Mayoi.” you whined out. He was so good with his hands, and with the gloves on, it felt a little more dirty. Mayoi kept rubbing your tip until precum dripped out. His hand then left your dick, and you whined at the nothingness. 

A wave of pleasure overwhelmed you as Mayoi took you in his mouth. Blowjobs were a bit frightening with him because of his sharp teeth. However, the more you two did it, the more Mayoi learned how not to tear your dick to shreds. You wrapped your hand in Mayoi’s hair, tugging it when he moved his mouth in just the right way. It felt so, so good. Your mind was clouded with thoughts of only Mayoi. The way Mayoi looked on his knees, the way his lips wrapped around you, how skilled Mayoi’s mouth is, the list goes on. God, you were so in love with this man.

Mayoi bobbed his head up and down your length, taking you in as far as he could. The feeling was electrifying, and you could feel the knot in your core build up. You were moaning loudly, and at this point, you didn’t care if anyone heard or not. You just wanted to cum. 

Mayoi started to whine and moan around you, sending vibrations around your dick. The feeling was almost overwhelming, and you began to thrust into his mouth. Mayoi then stopped moving his head, allowing you to fuck his face. 

“M-Mayoi, hah, I’m gonna cum s-soon...” You warned him. He looked up at you and locked his eyes with your own. He tried his best to smile against your moving hips, signaling that he heard you and was okay. You smiled back at him, thrusting into him a couple times more. The knot would snap soon, you could feel it.

You moved stray hairs out of Mayoi’s face, and took yourself out of his mouth. Panting, you rubbed your dick a bit more before releasing all over Mayoi’s face with a loud cry of his name. Mayoi moaned at the warmth on his face, and that sent chills down your spine. You then stood there, catching your breath and coming down from your high. 

After you caught your breath, Mayoi stood up slowly, wiping your cum off his face with his thumb. You bit your lip as you saw him lick it off. Even with your semen on his face, he still looked beautiful. You tried telling him that before, but he kept denying your compliment. Maybe you’ll try again one day. For now, you just wanted to collapse onto your bed. 

“H-how do you feel now? Are you less stressed?” Mayoi asked. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. That was...really nice actually.” You replied, putting a hand on Mayoi’s shoulder and rubbing it sweetly, “Thank you.”

Mayoi grinned and kissed your lips once again. The familiar taste of strawberry was still there despite your activities. However, there was a new taste combining with the sweetness of strawberry. It was you, the new taste was you. It wasn’t the most delicious flavor, but knowing it’s on Mayoi’s lips made it taste better.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to help with yours?” you asked, “I wouldn’t want you to feel let down or anything.”

Mayoi held your face in his hands, “I can take care of myself. You should get some rest, t-though.”

You gave him a warm smile. He was right, you were feeling tired after that...experience. Embracing your boyfriend once more, you then went to your dresser to put on a pair of sweatpants. You came back and flopped on your bed again. It was so comfortable, you almost fell asleep right then and there.

As you began to shut your eyes, Mayoi gave a light kiss to your forehead. He whispered an “I love you,” before shutting off your light leaving your dorm room. You knew he wouldn’t be gone for long, though. Once he finished taking care of his dick, he would climb into the vents and watch you sleep. It’s Mayoi’s way of making sure you’re safe, and plus, it’s not like he’s trying to freak you out. It’s comforting, now, feeling his gaze on you. It’s as if he’s your guardian angel. You fell asleep to that thought. The thought of Mayoi taking care of you. The thought of Mayoi protecting you. The thought of Mayoi being there for you.


End file.
